


Lulu's Litter

by DraceDomino



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Feral Behavior, Futanari, Gangbang, Lactation, Nursing, Pet Play, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Yuna, Paine, and Rikku are in a sticky situation! The girls all managed to get themselves trapped in the Berserker Dressphere, turning them all into wild animals! Lulu's been trying to take care of them while working on a solution, but it's tricky considering she's deep in her pregnancy.Thankfully, she's found a solution - treat the girls like adorable little pets, and when they get too rowdy invite them into the bedroom where she lets them work off extra energy and fills their tummies with milk!
Relationships: Lulu/Paine/Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Lulu's Litter

Lulu’s Litter  
-by Drace Domino

Magic caused this problem, and magic could fix it. Possibly. Truth be told, Lulu still wasn’t sure. Dresspheres were a magical technology that the black mage was wholly unfamiliar with, and the conditions in which she had to do her research for the past two weeks were...strenuous, to say the least. Eight months pregnant. Constantly sore and tired. Stressed over the well-being of her friends. Lulu was nearly at the end of her rope on any given day, and yet she continued to study. Diligently, she continued to work. It was up to her, after all.

If she couldn’t find a solution to this mess? Yuna, Rikku, and Paine might be stuck in their berserk forms forever.

“Grrrraaaau...hrm, hrm, hrmmm…!” Rikku’s noises were cute as she chased down a toy, smacking it across the room and then pouncing upon it with endless energy. Dressed just as the sphere had dictated, between the horns sticking from the sides of her head and the leopard print, fur-lined gloves and leggings, it was clear that she had gone feral. As Rikku braced herself on hands and knees she bit down on the stuffed Moogle - her favorite toy - shaking it violently from side to side and making wild, scrambling noises the whole time. “Grr grr grrrgggeeee!”

In a corner of the room, Paine lifted her head and arched a quiet, reserved brow. Just like Rikku, she sported the horns and the leopard print furs, but her attitude was much less eager. Reserved, stoic, and even a bit solitary...Paine had a tendency to stick to her corner of the room sitting on her pillow. When Rikku bounced too close she’d unleash a low growl to warn her of the violated territory, but as soon as she was alone once more she curled right back up again. Her arms and legs tucked underneath her and she dozed in feline fashion, shimmying her rump from time to time and making satisfied snoring noises.

Rikku was playful. Paine was poised. And Yuna? Yuna was a lap cat if there ever was one.

“Yuna, dear, my leg’s about to fall asleep. Again.” Lulu gave a tiny grunt, shifting in her seat and attempting to spread her legs. It was tricky considering Yuna’s position - kneeling right beside the chair and draping her entire upper half across Lulu’s legs, resting her head on the other woman’s pregnant belly. Of all three of the girls Yuna sported the tiniest horns, ensuring that she had plenty of room to get cozy and comfortable on the lap of her favorite person. When Lulu shifted position Yuna unleashed a pathetic little whine, looking up at the other woman only to be given a tiny, whispering admonation. “Don’t you put up a fuss like that. You’re lucky I let you on my lap at all.”

Such was the state of YRP for the past two weeks. Pets in Lulu’s home, getting in her way while she tried to research how to fix this mess. From what the black mage could concern, this all happened because the girls were having a bit too much fun with the berserker dressphere. Using its power to give each other bursts of feral energy and sexual desire - not to mention impressive magical cocks - YRP became reckless. Wild, primal threesomes between thick-dicked women were all fun and games until the playful one chewed too hard on the dresspheres, trapping them in this state. 

And now, their only hope was the pregnant Lulu...who was running out of patience with her pets.

“Rikku, no! Bad! You leave Paine alone! Don’t make me cast Water on you again!”

***

The good news was that all of Lulu’s frustration was worth it on a day by day basis. All of the shoes that Rikku chew through, all of the pillows that Paine drug across Lulu’s home to make her little nests, all of the fur that Yuna’s leggings and gloves shedded on the black mage’s outfit. All of it was worth it when bedtime came, and Lulu was free to enjoy a bed that was heavy with the weight of her new pets.

And when she was finally free to indulge in their evening activities.

“Mmm...just like that, kittens...so lovely…” The pregnant woman laid flat in the center of the bed, squirming in delight as her three pets tended to her. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna were feral girls with feral desires, and Lulu had put those interests to good use in a return payment for her efforts. That evening Paine had buried her face between Lulu’s thighs while Rikku and Yuna were attached to her breasts, all of them tending to their naked mistress that gave them boundaries and shelter. “You’re doing wonderful…”

Paine had the most thrilling task, and though she was slurping against Lulu’s pussy her motions were limited and simple. The berserker dressphere ensured that the finer nuances of eating a woman out were mostly lost on her, and so instead of precise work against her hood or gentle fingers probing her walls, Lulu was treated to the sloppy slapping of a wet tongue back and forth across her pussy. Lick, lick, lick, Paine continued to press her tongue back and forth as she collected the rewarding flavor of Lulu’s juices, her rump wagging back and forth as she did so like a happy hound at play. Though she was the poised pet between the three even she loved getting pets, and when Lulu slid a hand down across her body to thread her fingers into the woman’s silver hair she made a noise of profound contentment.

Yuna and Rikku, on the other hand, were feasting. Lulu took good care of her pets and always made sure to lay out plenty of food for them, but that didn’t mean a late night snack was out of the question! The pregnant black mage had begun lactating not long before the Gullwings had suffered their accident, and the timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Now, two adorable cousins were suckling at Lulu’s tits with the hungry eagerness of kittens - lips pursed tight and paws kneading at her enormous breasts to help let the milk flow. After brushing Paine’s hair, Lulu looked from Yuna to Rikku with a pleased smile, and gave a deep, satisfied sigh as she melted under their attentions.

The cousins got full bellies, and she got a relief from one of the pressures of pregnancy. A win all around for master and pet alike. Just like Paine, both Yuna and Rikku’s rumps were wagging back and forth and they made happy noises as they slurped, complete with a few greedy swallows when their mouths were full of the black mage’s milk. Soon Lulu eased a hand behind each of their heads and nestled them against her tits, shaking her chest from side to side to make sure it all kept flowing smoothly. When she sensed that she was nearly empty Lulu managed to pull both girls back by the scruff of their hair - and the pair popped from her nipples with open mouths and wiggling tongues, and even a bit of whining. They weren’t done with their snack yet! Such greedy kittens.

“Now now, don’t put up a fuss, you can have more in the morning.” Lulu cooed, and even began to hitch her rump back against the bed. Pulling Paine away from between her legs was a similarly troublesome effort - she had to press her palm flat against her forehead while sitting up. Like pulling a dog away from a food bowl, it was a troublesome effort and even earned her a growl from the silver-haired feral’s throat. Whatever irritation Paine had in Lulu for stealing away her treat was short lived, however, as soon the naked mage sat before the three and started to roll around to her knees. “All right, girls...you can have your fun, but then I expect you all to sleep through the whole night! Don’t keep Mommy up begging to be let outside!”

Balancing on her knees, tucking a pillow underneath her pregnant belly, Lulu presented herself to her pets...and prepared to get used for their pleasure.

Hopefully this time, they wouldn’t bite each other while arguing over who got to fuck what hole first. She’d hate to have to cage Paine again.

Lulu shuddered as the third and final cock was eased inside of her, this one belonging to the eager Rikku as it wedged deep within her ass. The three feral berserkers were putting every part of their owner to good use - from Paine kneeling behind her and jamming her cock into her pussy, to Yuna ushering her own surprisingly large member into Lulu’s throat. Rikku’s position was a bit unique - her back paws braced on Lulu’s rump while she leaned against Paine for support, but even though the three pets argued at times, when they worked together the results were always wonderful. Lulu was stuffed with the throbbing meat of her feral friends and absolutely stewing in delight, sensations of pleasure and joy rushing through her with nearly every breath.

She didn’t need to do much. When it came to wild girls like this, instinct ruled the day, and they didn’t stay inside of her for long before they had the idea to begin thrusting. Paine was the boldest as per usual, the hound that always wanted to squeeze herself inside of her owner’s pussy first. With a few grunts of possessive joy she clapped her paws against Lulu’s rump and started to pound her, pulling her hips back to the point that her tip nearly popped out, only to lodge deep within once more. Because Rikku was half-relying on Paine for support the taller woman’s motions carried her along, as well, and for every thrust Paine gave Rikku joined in. Two cocks pulled back and forth within Lulu’s lower holes, plunging deep and squeezing bliss from her, and sending her pets into grumbling near-howls as they enjoyed themselves.

Yuna, as the sweetest pet, knelt there blushing as Lulu tended to her cock. The black mage ushered it into her throat for a few long moments of intimacy, slurping it down to the point that her nose was left pressed against Yuna’s lap, tickled by the fur lining of her belt. While Paine and Rikku howled and growled Yuna just continued to give tiny whimpers, and when Lulu pulled that spit-coated member from her mouth and gazed up at the former summoner’s face, she gave her a playful wink and affectionately nuzzled that enormous length.

“Good girl...gooooood girl…” Lulu whispered, just before burying her mouth against Yuna’s balls and sticking out her tongue, lashing it back and forth to continue slathering her with spit. She still wasn’t sure to what end her pets understood language anymore - it was possible they knew what she was saying, but also possible they merely responded to her tone of voice like other wild animals. It didn’t matter in the long run, so long as she was able to keep Yuna calm and happy. She was the neediest pet, after all. Lulu outright worshipped Yuna’s throbbing dick as Rikku and Paine continued slamming into her, and when the black mage glanced over her shoulder she could see that Paine’s hands had wrapped around Rikku’s body, squeezing her tits while the two were making out.

Well...making out, and nipping and growling at each other. At least they were mostly getting along.

It went on like that for some time, the first fuck of the day between Lulu and her precious pets. The pregnant mage continued to keep her belly balanced and secure even as she was drilled in her holes and mouth, made airtight by the combined efforts of her wonderful, wonderful kittens. As she was shared between them her breasts bounced heavily back and forth, nipples still glistening not just with the saliva of Yuna and Rikku, but with a few drops of milk that fell from time to time, peppering the sheets below with tiny bits of moisture. It was a decadent affair - a woman eight months in offering herself up to a pack of feral cock-bearing friends, but what else was she to do? The Gullwings were wild and untamed, and if Lulu didn’t offer herself up they’d only let their hormones get them into trouble.

She was sure that even if the girls were angry with her when they regained their senses, they’d agree that it was a much better solution than getting them fixed.

Rikku and Paine were the first to cum that evening, if one didn’t count the lowly rumbling climax that Lulu had been living in ever since she was first penetrated. Her body was left sensitive and raw like never before this late into her pregnancy, and her sex drive ensured that getting doubly stuffed by her wild friends was an immediate recipe for release. Still, even in the height of her constant delight Lulu felt a noticeable uptick in her body’s joy when she first felt cum surging inside of her - pumped deep into her ass by the whimpering Rikku and offered flush against her womb by Paine’s impressive unit. Both girls would’ve been yowling by that point if they weren’t so desperately kissing one another, and when Lulu looked over her shoulder once more she was pleased to see that they were getting along better than ever.

Sating her pets with pleasure was the easiest way to make them behave.

When Rikku and Paine finally popped free of her, leaving her holes absolutely overflowing with spunk, Lulu picked herself up to her knees and finally released her grip on Yuna’s member. Scooping her hands underneath her pregnant belly, Lulu gazed at the third of her pets that had yet to cum, and she arched a slender black brow as she regarded her. Yuna, the timid lap cat that she was, blushed and whined underneath the attention. Her truly hefty dick was coated in spit and the poor thing looked downright uncomfortable now that the pleasure had subsided without her release, but she wasn’t as bold as Rikku and Paine to simply claim a hole. Instead, Yuna just knelt there fidgeting until Lulu started to draw her forward, putting hands to the girl’s shoulders and easing her down to the bed.

“Lie flat, sweetie, I’ll take care of everything.” Her voice was gentle, caring, even loving. She adored all three of her pets, but it was undeniable that Yuna was the favorite. As the brunette hit the mattress and looked up at Lulu with adoring eyes, the pregnant mage ambled forward and started to stretch one thigh up and across her lap. One hand balanced her tummy while the other held Yuna’s cock at the base, holding it nice and steady as she lined it up to claim every inch of her inside.

It was Lulu’s turn to be the lap cat.

The ride that she gave Yuna wasn’t terribly long - the poor thing was already pushed to the boiling point of pleasure - and while she rode the mature woman guided both Rikku and Paine close so she could still offer moments of affection to them both. With a hungry smile and her belly flopping gently atop Yuna’s, Lulu kept her motions slow and gentle, and always ensured that she was taking Yuna all the way down to the base. Her plump, motherly rear grinded back and forth as she turned her head from side to side, tending to one cock and then the other, gleefully letting the spit and the excess cum drip down across her full breasts.

The girls were feral, but that wasn’t to say Lulu was civilized. In moments like that, surrounded by the heat of her pets, the black mage was quite happy being just as wild as the others. She relished feeling filthy and used, covered and filled with the spunk of the trio, coated in sweat and with her nipples sore from lactating. She groaned madly as she deepthroated Paine and Rikku in separate thrusts before pushing their cockheads together, mashing them against her wiggling tongue and trying to work them both past her lips in tandem. The entire time she continued to rock, leaving Yuna whimpering and fidgeting as she did her best to hold back on her peak.

Paine’s cum was already greasing the entrance to Lulu’s cunt, and Yuna enjoyed the benefits of a warm, creamy grip attempting to milk her for all she was worth. Faster and faster the black mage rocked and her moans picked up in volume, muffled only by what limited success she found in forcing two cocks into her mouth. She was drooling like a messy beast, flopping her pregnant body around like a cat in desperate heat, and pushing not just herself but the trio to intense climaxes. The perfect master of her pets, able to sate them all every single evening with her bred, plump body.

Yuna finally unleashed a high pitched whine, and her cock started to spasm within the grip of Lulu’s pussy. Paine’s cum was soon joined by the flood the former summoner offered, with a refresher of goo seeping inside of the black mage’s used fuckhole. Lulu moaned in glorious delight and her hands started to piston harder on Paine and Rikku, making them both give pathetic, animalistic whimpers while their own climaxes started to creep forward. Just like Yuna, they were utterly unable to resist the urge to finally unload their cum, but when Lulu felt it rushing through them she pulled her mouth back in favor of another target.

“Yes, yesssss, sweeties, all over me...ohh, such good girls!” The soon-to-be mother coiled in delight as two cocks began to squirt across her, peppering her enormous bust with streaks of white before focusing squarely on her pregnant belly. Lulu’s body went wild with goosebumps and squirming bliss, her entrance milking Yuna of yet another load the moment she felt her flesh slathered in their spunk. The two beasts emptied their loads across Lulu’s body from her tits all the way down, and after a moment of lavish excess Lulu was left painted white. Dripping some of it down to Yuna below, the black mage smoothed her hands across her tummy, rubbing the cum against her skin and convulsing with renewed passion. “Ohh, girls…”

Slowly, Lulu’s tongue passed across her lips, and she looked to her trio of wonderful pets once more. The night had only just begun, and she knew the three had quite a bit of energy she’d need to work out of them. One of the many benefits of being a pet owner...and one of the reasons that she wasn’t in a rush to fix the berserker dressphere.

Lulu took a deep breath, one that was thoroughly drenched in the scent of their heady pleasure. Sweat, cum, and lust...an aromatic blend that nearly drove her feral as well.

Some nights, it was hard to tell just who was training who.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now for real this time it's the final story of 2019! Hope you like it. If you did, toss me a follow on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
